


Nuka Grenade

by tess1978



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Oral Sex, Pinups, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A professional and dedicated soldier, Danse finds himself unexpectedly flustered by the mysterious Vault Survivor, Ash. Will she finally be the one to drag his thoughts away from the Nuka Cola dream girl he's been pining over his whole life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuka Grenade

1.

Jun was the first.

Ash knew he recognized her by the way his eyes widened and he did a bit of a doubletake when she took off the suffocating sack hood she’d been wearing. But he was interrupted by Preston and never said anything. And he was always so distracted by his miserable wife and miserable existence to really bring it up. 

Preston couldn’t tell. But he seemed to have some sort of problem reading social cues as a rule. Marcy was too busy being a bitch and Mama Murphy was in some kind of haze all the time. So Ash got used to the people in Sanctuary. She felt safe there.

The second time anyone noticed was just outside Diamond city. A guard nudged his buddy as she passed by and shouted “Hey! Zap that thirst!”

Two hundred and twenty years later and she still couldn’t walk down a goddamn street without someone recognizing her from those fucking posters.

So she decided to dig in her bag and pull out a grubby bandana she’d found. With that on her face, and a dirty old hard hat covering her blonde hair, she headed into Diamond City.

By the time she stumbled across the Brotherhood holed up at the Cambridge police station, she had six bandanas and four helmets. She only took them off to sleep, even in Sanctuary. And nobody recognized her any more.

2.

If you had asked them, the people who knew him best, Haylan, Rhys, and Maxson, they would have described Paladin Danse as a private man. He was always calm, and professional. They all admired his hard work and dedication to the Brotherhood. Haylan had had a bit of a crush on him ever since he had awkwardly consoled her that one time, but he never showed any interest in her or anybody else. 

They weren't too far off. His first love was indeed the Brotherhood (followed closely by his power armour). But he was a man. The problem was that no woman had ever really measured up to… her.

He didn’t know her name. The first time he saw her was when someone had traded him an old issue of Guns and Ammo, back when he was selling scrap in Rivet City. He’d been flipping through the magazine when he saw her, in a tight white spacesuit, back arched, her brown eyes staring straight at him. 

The magazine was long since gone but he still had the ad, buried down in the deepest pocket of his personal gear. Worn nearly transparent by age. He rarely took it out anymore, as it was so fragile he thought it would disintegrate into dust. But he’d spent so many hours in Rivet City and then during his early years in the Brotherhood staring at it that he could pull the image up in his mind at will. And he thought of her on the rare occasions when his biological needs became too great for him to ignore any longer. 

He’d never been with anyone else. He never thought he’d want to.

Until Ash.

She’d busted in on the fight with the ghouls, guns blazing, and somehow singlehandedly rescuing them all. 

She wore leather and a helmet and a bandana, like some kind of weird raider bandit. 

She’d somehow joined the Brotherhood, despite her sarcastic one liners and refusal to wear power armour unless it needed to be moved or to spend more than the bare minimum amount of time aboard the airship. He’d ostensibly been assigned to train her, but somehow found himself following her as she gallivanted around the Commonwealth helping settlers and following leads on her son.

He knew he’d follow her anywhere. 

And she never EVER took off the bandana. Even in the security of her home base of Sanctuary Hills, it never came off. She had six, Danse noted. Her favourite was the one with skulls on it. 

He tried to imagine what she looked like underneath. Maybe she had some kind of mutation. Like a cleft palate. Or some kind of radiation scar. Maybe a birthmark. He imagined a port wine stain all across the lower half of her face. 

The only thing he knew was that sometimes a blonde curl would escape her helmet, and sometimes her brown eyes would twinkle in a way that made him think he needed to check his power armour’s cooling system. He wasn’t sure why, but they reminded him of the Nuka Girl, the woman of his fantasies.

Fantasies that had gotten a little disturbing of late. He’d start off thinking of Nuka Girl and her long legs and narrow waist, but somehow, near the end, he’d think of Ash’s round ass and much fuller chest just as he came. 

And he was wracked with guilt. He was supposed to be her superior officer.

His eyes started following her everywhere she went. He couldn’t stand it. They had retreated to Sanctuary to help with building, and so she could work a bit on her impressive weapon collection. Danse tried to look busy but all he could think about was how much he liked watching her as she went about her tasks. 

She bent over the armour bench, working on attaching a lining to a leg piece. 

Danse liked that.

She arched her back a little as she attached a scope to a rifle with tiny screws.

Danse liked that.

And once, she got pissed because nobody would move some rusty piece of T-45 for her, so finally she threw up her hands and decided to move it herself. She stepped one leg and then another into the armour and then he watched as she squeezed her bottom inside and it closed around her.

Danse fucking _loved_ that.

He had such a permanent fucking hardon that he never ever got out of his armour. 

3.

“General, another settlement needs our help.” 

Ash tried not to roll her eyes at Preston. Instead she politely asked him the details, and then turned to her lunking, metal-clad shadow. 

“It’s been a week, I’m ready for some action. You ready to hit the road, big guy?”

They took an hour to gather supplies, then they were on the road. 

Apparently, the settlement had been hounded by some raiders, so they headed to the building where they had holed up. One by one, Danse and Ash managed to take out the raiders. But the last one managed to throw a Molotov just before his face met her bullet, and when it exploded, it had set off some barrels and released a noxious cloud of black smoke and heat which forced them to burst outside desperately gasping for oxygen. 

Busting through the exit, Ash fell to her knees, ripping the bandana from her face as she took a deep, wheezing breath, and began coughing. 

Danse was coughing too, but he caught his breath quickly and reaching down, pulled her to her feet. 

“Are you alright, soldier? That was…” the words died on his lips as he saw her for the first time.

It was her. Her but not her. There were lines by her mouth, and freckles covered her nose, and her forehead was reddened and dirty. Her lips were pale and chapped, not red and moist. But somehow it was her.

It took every ounce of control he could muster to not react.  
Ash finally managed to get her breathing under control, and pulled her bandana back over her face. She glanced at Danse’s face but it was inscrutable. She brushed off her pants, then announced, “Well, I guess our work here is done.”

They didn’t talk on the way back to the settlement. Well, to be fair, Danse didn’t generally do a lot of talking. And Ash was usually fine nattering on to him about the scenery or the settlers or whatever. But this time felt different. Ash felt exposed. And she felt like if she spoke she would reveal too much. 

She’d been well aware of his eyes on her the last few weeks. He wasn’t as subtle as he thought. She’d seen his eyes following her and heard his voice shake a little when she asked him a question. And to be honest, she kinda liked it. She kinda liked him. She liked his deep voice and his brown eyes that followed her everywhere. She liked his full lips. Fuck, half the reason she kept that bandana on around him was because she was a little tempted to grab him by his stupid armour and climb up there and kiss him. 

Instead, she watched him out of the corner of her eye, bending just a little further than she needed to over her work bench, enjoying his gaze and feeling sexier than she had since she did that stupid photo shoot.

And Ash wanted to feel sexy. It had been so long since those pictures were done, a one-off modelling gig to help her pay for law school. And then marriage and pregnancy and twenty five extra pounds. Nate had loved her despite that. But then Nate had always loved her. And she had felt loved. But she didn’t feel _sexy._

But now, Nate was gone, and she was here, and alive, and damn it all if she didn’t deserve some kind of…. something. 

So right then and there, she decided she was going to do whatever it took to get that big awkward lug out of his metal case and into her pants. 

4a.

They arrived back at the settlement at sunset. After checking in with the settlers, Ash turned to Danse and said “We should probably stay here tonight. But there’s only one extra shack. We’re gonna have to share. And you’re gonna have to leave that tin can outside.” She noted the brief look of panic in his eyes before he managed to stifle it. 

Danse was doing more than panicking. He was shitting bricks. How the hell was he supposed to spend a whole night in the same room with her, when she was basically the embodiment of all his deepest held dreams come to life? He ran his hands through his hair and tried to remind himself of what he was… a soldier. In the Brotherhood of Steel. A thirty-five year old man for fuck’s sakes, not some horny teenager who couldn’t keep his hormones under control. He took a deep breath. He could do this.

***  
Ash was waiting for him inside. She wasn’t sure what to do. Should she show him her face? She was pretty sure he had seen it that afternoon, but he hadn’t said anything so maybe he didn’t recognize her. She sat down, then stood up, then sat again. She stood up a second time when he came in the room. She was glad to see he had finally (finally!) taken off that armour and left it outside. The hood he often wore was crumpled up in his left hand. His thick brown hair was a little sweaty and sticking up. 

Her eyes wandered up and down his body, clad in an orange Brotherhood jumpsuit. She had only ever seen him outside of his armour a few times, and she liked what she saw. He was tall, with broad shoulders, a flat stomach, and a tight ass that she wanted to squeeze with both hands. He was the very definition of masculinity.

“Hey” she said.

“Hey” he replied. 

They stood there for an eternal moment. 

Then Ash cleared her throat. “I guess I better get ready for bed.” And watching him closely for any reaction, she pulled down her bandana. She thought she saw something glimmer in his eyes for a moment, but then he turned away. 

She needed to do something about this. He was such a fucking _soldier_ all the time. So she took matters into her own hands, stepping up to him and taking his face in her hands, and pulling his face down to hers for a kiss. 

Danse didn’t know what to do. The panic in his head turned into a full blown, frenzied alarm. His brain screamed DANGER and told him to run. But his body had a mind of it’s own, and seemingly without any input from him, his arms snaked around her waist and he kissed her back. 

Ash’s lips were soft against his, and a little rough, but she tasted like sunshine and dust and something else _(home)_ he couldn’t define. The thought escaped him as he tried to wrap his head around it, and the tip of her tongue slipped out to gently prod at his lips.

With a harsh, shuddering breath, he tried to step closer to her, but her foot caught on the edge of the mattress on the floor. They both fell, and he managed to twist and take the brunt of it himself. They were now in a weird position, him on his back, her halfway across his torso, hands clenching the fabric covering his chest. He felt her lips on his again, and he wound his fingers into her pale hair and groaned into her mouth.

Her lips parted and he thrust his tongue inside, tasting her, mirroring what he wanted to do with the rest of his body. 

Ash clenched her fingers in his clothing, then reached for the zipper at his neck. Breaking her mouth away from his with a gasp, she started peppering her lips along his cheek and jaw, and down his neck. His skin was hot and flushed pink, and his stubble was rough against her lips and excited her even more. She made her way down his neck, lingering at his Adam’s apple, smiling as he swallowed hard. Her fingers found the zipper of his suit and began sliding it down. 

Danse became convinced, _convinced_ at that moment, that he had died today when that Molotov went off, and he was in heaven now. It was the only explanation for how the Nuka Cola girl, or rather, a rounder, softer version of her, was slowly making her way down his throat with a thousand tiny kisses and licks. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes. What a way to go.

4b

A dog barked outside, and a settler yelled “Lola!!” at it, causing him come to his senses a bit. Danse didn’t think there were dogs or settlers in heaven. Or shitty shacks in ramshackle villages either. He wasn’t dead. And this was Ash. He pushed her away and sat up. 

.

“I don’t know if I can do this.” He said. He ran his hands over his face and hair. “This is too much. So much to take in.”

Ash sat up and put her hand on his shoulder. “Is there something wrong? What’s the matter? I thought…”

Danse leaned into her hand, unable to resist her touch entirely. He didn’t know what to say, how to talk to her. He’d never been the kind of man who was good at expressing himself. He let out a frustrated sigh. He ground the heels of his hands into his eyes. Ash watched as a deep red colour crept up his neck and face… what little of it she could see, anyways.

“Danse…” she whispered.

“Arghh….” he moaned, embarrassed. “It’s just…. oh god… I’ve never… and you just… fuck… Ash, do you know who you look like?”

A tiny, barking laugh escaped her as she realized what he was telling her. He had recognized her! And was he telling her he was…. a virgin?

 _Oh god,_ he thought. _she’s laughing at me._ He tried to stand up, but her hand on his arm pulled him back down. She pulled his hands from his face and forced him to look at her.

“I AM the Nuka Cola girl.” she said. “That’s why I wear that bandana all the time. It’s because even two hundred years later people still recognize me. Hundreds of pin up girls in the world and I had to be the one that sticks around.”

Danse’s eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of his sockets. She told him how she did the ad to help pay for law school. “It was the worst decision I ever made.” she said. “I couldn’t get hired at any decent law firm after, nobody would take me seriously, even with my degree. And I couldn’t even go to Nate’s military functions half the time because the officers would hit on me. And then I couldn’t even go model any more because they said I was ‘past my expiry date’” She shook her head. “I’m really fucking expired now.” 

“Expired? You’re not expired. Ash, I’ve been looking at that damn Nuka Cola girl since I was old enough to look at girls and nobody ever measured up until I saw you. And you… well, you blew every fantasy I had out of the water. It’s just… well you’re everything I’ve ever wanted and I don’t know if I can live up to that.” he finished in a rush.

Ash laughed, “There’s nothing to live up to, Danse. I’m just a regular girl. Who somehow got frozen for two hundred years and woke up in a post-apocalyptic wasteland.” she finished with a chuckle.

Danse leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She wound her arms around his neck and whispered into his mouth. “I want you…I don’t want to wait any more. I promise to be gentle.”

4c.

At that, he gathered her into his arms and laid her back onto the mattress. Their kisses grew hotter and their hands were everywhere as they helped each other out of their clothes, Danse’s heart pounding harder with every new part he uncovered.

Finally, he had her completely bare and laid out before him. He leaned back, drinking in every inch of her beauty with his eyes. Her breasts were heavy and full, brown areolae and tight nipples that stood up when he brushed them with his thumbs. Her belly and hips were soft and generous, and gave slightly when he squeezed them. His fingers and tongue traced the fine lines below her navel, proof that she had the power to give life. 

His mouth went lower, tongue weaving through the fine, pale hair at her apex. He looked at her, suddenly unsure, but she only wound her fingers into his hair and whispered “please…” so he continued, tasting her salty sweetness. He discovered a hard nub within her folds and when the tip of his tongue touched it she cried out “Oh yes! There!” So he continued, until she suddenly arched her back and moaned, and squeezed his head between her thighs until he couldn’t breathe, and he had to pull away for air. 

He watched in amazement as she continued to pant and writhe. When he tentatively reached out a finger to touch her, she bucked hard against his hand. “Please, Danse, please, I want you in me.” she breathed. 

Eagerly, but a little clumsily, he spread her legs apart with his knee. Her hand reached down between them, and gently steered him towards her entrance. Ash sighed in contentment as he filled her slowly, in little strokes, stretching her as he went. Danse tried to hold back out of fear of hurting her, but she was so tight and hot around his cock that gradually he started to speed up until he was slamming into her. 

Ash felt like he was hitting her ribs with every stroke. She wrapped her leg around his thigh and grabbed his ass with her hand, urging him to go faster, until she cried out and came again.

The hot pulsing wetness sent him over the edge and he came too, his mouth finding hers again as her walls milked him of every drop. 

***

Danse smiled at her the next morning when they got dressed. She tied her bandana around her face, but her eyes twinkled at him, the come-hither look he’d been dreaming of for years. Hand in hand, they headed off to Sanctuary. He couldn’t wait to get there. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt at falloutkinkmeme. The prompt was that the SS was that Nuka Cola pinup girl. This is the second fic I wrote and my first one here so comments are very welcome.


End file.
